You’re Back
by Fan Da Man
Summary: Tails is reunited with his long lost love Cosmo on a snowy evening.


_Welcome to my first story on ! I'm usually prominent on Fimfiction and the My Little Pony Community, but Sonic The Hedgehog is my favourite game series of all time. Particularly, my favourite is Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Mania are my favourites in the series. But enough about me, let's get on with show!!!!_

The snow fell on Station Square, giving the town a white blanket for its upcoming nightly rest. As such, the streets were not crowded. They could even be considered desolate. No where was that more common than in a coffee shop near the train station, where a lonely kitsune sat with a dark roast. He was Tails, a proud hero and resident of Station Square. He took a sip of his caffeine coated beverage and looked at the clock. The time was about 7:28 in the evening, and the train to the Mystic Ruins was about to leave.

He handed the cashier some money and made his way out of the door. The storm made his fur stand a bit, but h didn't mind. He flew quickly to the station and down the street near the station. He flew in the door and up the stairs. He made it into the car just as the door was about to close.

"Phew, barely made it!", Tails said quietly to himself.

The train was empty, as no one else lived in the Ruins besides the young scientist and a few explorers. They weren't here tonight, however, and Tails was left to his lonesome. The train shook a bit and began to slowly move in the direction of the Mystic Ruins.

Tails checked his watch and sighed. It was now 7:32 and he wasn't home. He grew impatient as the Time just didn't seem to want to go fast for him. What was minutes for everyone else felt like hours to Tails, as he was in a hurry.

"Don't worry, my sweet. I'll be home soon", he said to no one in particular.

Tails had met his friend Amy at the coffee shop earlier in the evening for a bit of espresso, but she had to leave early due to her desire for a certain blue hedgehog. He ran by the window and she just sprang up after him. He sat there in the aforementioned coffee shop and was about to pay, but his mind wondered off to a sad place.

He began to think of his lost love Cosmo, who had sacrificed herself for him and his friends around 4 years prior. He couldn't get her face out of his thoughts since that day, it practically haunted him. Every day, every night, every week, every month, every year, it just wouldn't leave his mind.

Now he was almost home as he pulled a picture out from his jacket pocket. It was a picture of Cosmo, Cream, and himself at Knuckles's 17th birthday. His eyed darted to her lovely face, taking in every detail. The 12 year old fox began to tear up a bit as he remembered their time together. Though short, the time the two children spent together made him smile and hurt at the same time. He considered them as his best days. After she was dead, Sonic had given him a seed that he had found nearby. Tails had been taking care of it ever since.

His thoughts were interrupted as the train came to a halt, signaling his arrival. He walked to the door and watched it open automatically. He stepped out in the cold and flew towards his home on the hill. He arrived at his home and opened the door.

He entered and immediately went to his room. He walked up the stairs and opened his door, and approached the plant. It was in full bloom, with its bright red petals and soft leaves taking a pretty shape.

"Sorry I'm late Cosmo, just kinda let time slip", Tails said to the plant.

He then took out a small cup of spring water and trickled it down the stem of the plant.

The plant just stood there motionless. The leaves moved every once in a while, but other than it was still.

"I hope you enjoy that Cosmo. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Cosmo", Tails said. He then rubbed the plants leaves and went to his bathroom.

He took his jacket off and brushed his teeth. After he felt that his teeth were clean, he rinsed his teeth and exited the bathroom. He slipped into bed and turned off his lamp that was on a nightstand nearby.

He was about to doze off, but was startled by a warm light that filled the bedroom. He opened his eyes, and looked around hurriedly. He had expected to find a fire, but no such thing was there. Instead, their was a slight red glow coming from the plant on his dresser.

"W-What's happening to Cosmo's plant?!", he scaredly asked himself.

The light then turned green and then to a sudden white as the light filled the room. Tails shielded his eyes as the light grew brighter. And then, just as soon as it began, it stopped.

Tails slowly opened his eyes, and made a discovery that filled his heart with joy. There, leaning against the dresser, was the body of a sleeping seedrian girl with green hair. It was Cosmo.

"C-C-Cosmo?!", Tails said with tear-filled eyes.

He got up out of bed and approached the unconscious girl with great caution. as not to hurt her. He checked for a pulse. Thankfully, she was breathing peacefully away in deep slumber.

Tails just stared at the girl whom he had dreamed about for years. She was back, she was right in front of him in th flesh. Tails had hoped and prayed that something like this could happen, but never truly expected it to come true.

Tails the noticed something strange. Cosmo looked older than he remembered, her petals on top of her head were even in full bloom. Her features were more pronounced, and she had curves that a normal adolescent would have.

Tails was ecstatic when he noticed that the young seedrian was beginning to move. He backed up a bit, so she could have her space. Her eyes opened up and began to search the room. Her eyes then fell on the kitsune she knew all to well.

"T-Tails?!?", Cosmo said in awe.

"Yes, Cosmo. I'm here", he calmly said back.

She then lunged forward and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Tails, though slightly taken back, slowly returned the hug with grace. The two sat there for why felt like forever, until Cosmo said something.

"How am I here? I thought I was...", she started to say. She stopped when she saw the pain in Tails's bright, blue eyes.

"I...thought so to. Your here now, though, and that's all that matters to me", Tails said.

"Aw, your still sweet as ever Tails", she said with a kind smile.

Her smile made Tails tear up a bit. That smile was something that he wished to see again for years, now it was there.

"Tails, what's wrong?", Cosmo asked in a worrying tone.

"Nothing, it's just that I've waited for this moment for a long time. That's all", he stated.

Cosmo then buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Tails wrapped her in a passionate embrace, trying to comfort his friend.

"Shh, it's alright Cosmo. This was worth the wait", he calmly said.

Cosmo looked up at him and gave a look of worry.

Tails matched her look with a smile.

"Cosmo, there's something I have to tel you. Something that I should've said a long time ago", Tails said.

"What is it?", Cosmo said.

Tails sighed and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Cosmo, I love you. I have since the day I've met you, and even when you were gone I kept that feeling. Now that your back, you've made happier than I've ever been in my whole life", Tails said.

His words made the seedrian smile widely. She had been waiting to hear that for so long, and now she could finally say it right back to him.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that, Tails", Cosmo said dreamily.

"D-Does mean?", Tails hoped.

"Yes, Tails. I love you too", she lovingly responded.

She then leaned forward and kissed him. Being both of their first kisses, they were a bit shy at first, but eventually got more into it.

Tails pulled away and stroked her cheek. He then saw and heard the cutest yawn ever emitted in history.

"You tired?", Tails asked.

"Yeah, are you?", Cosmo said back.

"Yeah. You wanna go to bed?", Tails suggested.

"That would be lovely", she said back.

They got up and got into Tails's bed. Tails and Cosmo snuggled in a hug-like position under the covers, looking into the others eyes as they did so.

"I love you, Miles Prower", Cosmo said.

"I love you too, Cosmo The Seedrian", Tails said back.

They then drifted to sleep in the company of each other.


End file.
